The Story of Terrashi, The Ultimate Uchiha
by Terrashi
Summary: Terrashi was the Protector and Avenger of the Uchihas. Because Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan, Terrashi has made it his mission to destroy Itachi and all of Akatsuki. With the help of Sasuke, he will do anything to achieve his goal.


Uchiha Terrashi was born 500 years before the birth of Sasuke and Naruto. At this point Konoha was not yet created. His father was Hyuuga Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha Clan. Uchiha was born several months early and was lucky to survive. As a result of this, his byakugan was distorted and later became the sharingan. When he found out about this he never told anyone. When he was 23 the rest of the Hyuugas discovered his secret and was kicked out of the clan. Soon after that many other Hyuugas were discovered have the sharingan and were also kicked out. Those people created their own clan, the Uchiha Clan, named after their leader Hyuuga Uchiha. His mother was Hyuuga Ikiiki, which means "full of life" because she was to become the mother of all of Uchiha.

Uchiha had two children Uchiha Terrashi and Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Madara was responsible for the creation of five of the six forbidden techniques of Uchiha, Katon: Gouka no Jutsu(Fire Element: Hell Fire Technique), Mangekyou Sharingan(Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye), the three techniques that belong to the Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu and an Unknown Jutsu. The sixth forbidden jutsu was developed by Hyuuga Uchiha, Fuuin Uchiha(Seal of the Fan). Later mastered by Terrashi before they became forbidden. Several days before Terrashi's birth, Gobi no Houkou(Five-tailed dog demon) attacked the Uchihas. In order to stop it Uchiha sealed Gobi into Terrashi, age 15, using Fuuin Uchiha; however, the use of that technique caused the death of Uchiha. Since Terrashi had Gobi sealed within him he gained two abilities from Gobi. He was able to call upon some of Gobi's chakra and Terrashi would be able to use every element. Uchiha wanted to keep his son alone forever as the protector of the Uchiha Clan, so he created an incomplete form of an immortality technique. Terrashi would have eternal youth; however, the way it worked was that Terrashi would live for 600 years exactly and then when his successor was born Terrashi's soul would be tied to his and when the time was right, the new soul would find out the truth.

Because of this, Terrashi was placed a in sealed room in the Uchiha Manor and had a forced sleep jutsu placed on him, so that he would only wake up when Uchiha needed him most. In case he needed something, they made him sign a pact with the summon dogs. But before Terrashi was gone forever, he used his new found chakra to compress his father's bones into the shape of a katana and then hardened it with the most powerful Katon: Karyuu Endan he had ever done. He called it Uchiha no Ha(Blade of Uchiha). Because this katana was made from the bones of Uchiha, it could only be used by a member of the Uchiha Clan who possessed the sharingan, if anyone else tried to use it, the Flames of Uchiha would burn their hand off.

When Uchiha Itachi went on his massacre of the clan, it was the time that Uchiha needed Terrashi the most. As Itachi was escaping to Akatsuki, Terrashi was awakened from his sleep. When he reawakens, he is given the details of what has happened, so that he may avenge the clan. When Terrashi caught up with Itachi, he told Itachi who he is and challenges him to a fight. Itachi agrees and they begin to fight and in the middle of the battle it is interrupted by the Leader of Akatsuki. He says to them, "You are both excellent fighters, how would you like to join my organization known as Akatsuki?" Itachi agrees to it and Terrashi also agrees to it so that he can get his revenge and fulfill his ultimate purpose.

They both get into Akatsuki with flying colors. It is then that Terrashi discover that Akatsuki's goal is to capture the bijuu Ichibi through Kyuubi, so that they can conquer the world. In Akatsuki Terrashi is paired with the Leader of Akatsuki. While they were training with the rest of Akatsuki the Leader of Akatsuki kept beating him in their fights. Terrashi became angry at this, because Terrashi had never seem anyone stronger than him before, and some of Gobi's chakara leaked out. When this happened Terrashi realized that everyone in Akatsuki noticed his transformation. The members of Akatsuki tackle him and chain him to the wall. They take his ring that comes with Akatsuki membership and beat the crap out of him. They get ready to remove Gobi from Terrashi, which would kill him. He mangaged to escape from then and had no other choice but to run back to Konoha; where he hid in the shadows for about four years. During this time he did nothing but trained because he knew at some point Akatsuki would resurface and come for Kyuubi and for himself. Terrashi, during this time, trained harder than he ever did before because for the first time in his life, he felt true hatred for Akatsuki and what they did. At this time Terrashi pushed himself farther than he ever had before and perfected his ultimate technique.

The next time Terrashi revealed himself to the world is during the Destruction of Konoha; he came out of hiding to help defend the village, but he transformed into someone else because no one had seen him before and would be suspicious. Soon after that just as Terrashi predicted Akatsuki sent two of its members; however, he had no idea who they sent. Until he overheard some of the Jounins talking about the return of Itachi. Then in order to track him he summoned some of his dogs to track Itachi. The dogs led him to another town. When he got to Itachi's location, to his surprise both Sasuke and Naruto were there, and Sasuke was on the ground in pain. Itachi's partner was Hoshigake Kisame.

"It has been a long time, Uchiha Terrashi", said Itachi. "Uchiha, that's not possible," said Sasuke. "Itachi, I may not have been able to stop then, but I will get revenge for all the Uchiha's you killed. I'm gonna kill you!", said Terrashi. "Pay attention, I am about to show you, my ultimate technique!!" Terrashi creates a rasengan in his hand and fills it with fire nature manipulation "This is Rasenhi," says Terrashi. He charges at Itachi at incredible speed, and much too fast for Itachi. He slams the Rasenhi into Itachi sending him flying backwards into the wall. Kisame then attacks Terrashi with his sword, Samehada. Terrashi barely dodges it, then he creates another Rasenhi immediately and hit Kisame in the chest, sending him flying back into Itachi. This ends the fight. "But how?" asked Itachi and Kisame. "I can create the Rasenhi in my hand without using Rasengan and fire nature." said Terrashi. "I just did it before for show." Itachi and Kisame barely escape with their lives.

"How can their be another Uchiha," asked Sasuke, "I thought Itachi killed them all." "No you, Itachi, and myself are the only Uchiha's left," said Terrashi, "No Uchiha except for 5, who are all dead before Itachi, knew I was alive. I will explain how all this happened." Terrashi then explains to Sasuke his life story. "I am going to have to leave now," said Terrashi, "but I will be back to help train you in the ways of Uchiha in order for you to complete your revenge. Until then."

The next time Sasuke saw Terrashi was after his fight with Naruto on his way to Orochimaru. He came to make sure Sasuke makes it there alive because he saw a lot of himself in Sasuke and thought that this could be his chance for redemption. Then for the next two and a half years he spends his time training Sasuke in the ways of Uchiha, by even teaching him some of the forbidden techniques of Uchiha, Katon: Gouka no Jutsu and Fuuin Uchiha. He explained to Sasuke that he couldn't teach the other forbidden techniques because Sasuke didn't possess the Mangekyou Sharingan. Not only that but he also helped him in all forms of ninja combat: ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. He also made Sasuke sign a pact the summon snakes with the help of Orochimaru. He also taught Sasuke kenjutsu because he planned to give Sasuke his special katana, Uchiha no Ha, which was made by the compressed bones of his father, Hyuuga Uchiha.

Then after two and a half years Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato discover Orochimaru's hideout and infiltrated in order to retrieve Sasuke. When they get there; however, Sasuke is still unwilling to go and attacks them with Chidori Nagashi and is about to finish them off with the Gouka no Jutsu when he is stopped by Orochimaru. Terrashi then appears and says, "Orochimaru now that your hideout has been discovered your usefulness has come to an end. It is time to kill you with my newest jutsu, Hainikaze." Hainikaze is when he creates an Oodama Rasengan in his hand and then burns it with fire nature manipulation. Terrashi's Hainikaze went right through Orochimaru, killing him. "Now that all the distractions are gone, go on Sasuke so them your true power," said Terrashi. "With pleasure," said Sasuke, "Katon: Gouka no Jutsu: Kaisou Ichi." Team Kakashi is completely surround in a ball of fire. Unfortunately Sasuke hadn't had enough practice with that technique and he wasn't able to finish them off. Terrashi and Sasuke then make their leave.

Terrashi then takes Sasuke to where Terrashi had been living before Itachi came back, a cave outside of Konoha. "They will never think about looking for you here." said Terrashi. "I will have to teach you how to completely hide yourself should anyone come in here." "I can't believe you had to live here for four years." said Sasuke. "How did you ever get food?" Terrashi smiled, "Simple, Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A pack of dogs appeared. "Pakkun go get us some food, the usual." "Yes, Terrashi." said Pakkun. "Interesting." said Sasuke.

Terrashi gave Sasuke a soldier pill and said "Alright now you are going to fight me and we'll see how well you do. I won't use the Hosenken or Hosenko." "What me fight you?" said Sasuke. "We both know that I have no chance against you." "I know but I want to see how much you have improved. You can even used the cursed seal." said Terrashi. "Let us begin."

Sasuke started out with a Katon: Goukakyou no Jutstu. Terrashi quickly dodges it and appears behind Sasuke hitting him in the face, knocking hit down to the ground and he rolled on the ground. Terrashi then used Katon: Housenka no Jutsu. Sasuke uses Fuuton: Daitoppa to blow out the fire revealing shurikens. Terrashi then uses Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, creating more shurikens. Sasuke manages to block some of them but not all of them, some of them hit him. Sasuke then activates his cursed seal and goes to level two. He creates a chidori and then uses fire nature manipulation on it. "But how..?" exclaimed Terrashi. Sasuke then uses his wings and flies towards Terrashi. Terrashi then uses the Doton: Kurama no Jutsu creating a pillar of earth. Sasuke's Rasenhi broke through the pillar and continued towards Terrashi. Terrashi got over freaked out and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, the genjutsu stopped Sasuke and sent him dropping to the ground in pain. Terrashi realized what he did and deactivated the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke woke up from the genjutsu. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." said Terrashi. "I don't know what happened. I guess the whole thing with you using Rasenhi freaked me out a little. Lets take a break for now ok." "Right." said Sasuke

After a break Terrashi said, "We are going to work on your Gouka no Jutsu because once you master that we are going Konoha to get you the Mangekyou Sharingan." "You mean kill Naruto?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, you may need the Mangekyou Sharingan in our fight against Akatsuki and Itachi. I can easily take care of almost all of Akatsuki, but their leader may be too much even for me. But with you at my side, we can assure victory. Are you with me?" "Yes" said Sasuke. "Alright I will create a Kage Bunshin and you can practice on that. I need you to master level 5 and level 0." "What! level 5 and 0, there's no way I could do it in time." Don't worry, we aren't on a time limit. You have as much time as you need."

After a few month Sasuke finally finished perfecting the Gouka no Jutsu. "It's time to reenter Konoha," said Terrashi. "How do you plan to get in?" asked Sasuke. "Easy, I was sent on the mission to bring you back three years ago. I will just say I finally located you." said Terrashi. "But Naruto and Sakura saw you with Orochimaru." said Sasuke "Alright, we won't ask them to let us in. We'll just sneak in. That way we get the element of surprise. Are you ready?" said Terrashi. Sasuke grinned evily "Yes." "Then lets go" said Terrashi.

Terrashi and Sasuke successfully snuck into Konoha. "While we are here do you want to destroy Konoha, get some of the distractions out of the way?" asked Terrashi. "Why not?"said Sasuke. Sasuke and Terrashi then started rampaging through Konoha destroying everything in sight. Some several Jounin, Chunnin, and Genin started coming to stop them. Sasuke by himself could easily stop them. Then Hatake Kakashi showed up. "Terrashi what are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing. I'm having some fun." sneered Terrashi. "Why are you doing this" "We're here for Sasuke to get the Mangekyou Sharingan, but I thought it would be fun to see how Naruto has developed as a Jinchuuriki. Now Sasuke why don't you show your sensei how powerful you've become." "Glady" sneered Sasuke. "I didn't want to have to do this Sasuke", said Kakashi, "Chidori!" "That's the best you can do", said Sasuke, "you've grown weak. Rasenhi." "Whaat!!! Terrashi did you teach him this?", asked Kakashi. "No actually, when I fought Itachi he copied from me. He truly is the successor of Uchiha. Now go Sasuke." said Terrashi. "Right" said Sasuke, "Hosenken." Sasuke charged at Kakashi with his full powered Rasenrai. Kakashi then charges with his Chidori, but his Chidori was no match for Sasuke's Rasenhi. The Rasenhi over powers the Chidori rendering Kakashi unconscious. "Now why don't we go see if Naruto's doing better than these losers", said Terrashi. They go on and find Naruto.

"Sasuke why are you doing this? asked Naruto. "We wanted to see how you would react", said Terrashi. "come on Naruto let Kyuubi come out to play." "No I don't want innocent people to get hurt." "Look around", said Terrashi, "there aren't any innocent people around. Sasuke and I took care of that. What that still doesn't make you angry, well then look over there at your precious Kakashi-sensei." "Bastard, how dare you", growled Naruto. "Hey, don't look at me. It was your good friend Sasuke that did that." "But why?" asked Naruto. "He was weak." said Sasuke. "Bastard!!!" screamed Naruto. Naruto unleashes four of Kyuubi's tails. "That's the best you can do. Sasuke the Fuuin Uchiha can also reseal something into someone. If necessary use it to reseal Gobi into me. Oh don't worry I won't kill Naruto. I'll let you do that. AHHHH!!!" Terrashi unleashed four of Gobi's tails.

The battle of the Jinchuriki was about to begin, who is stronger Gobi Terrashi or Kyuubi Naruto. Kyuubi Naruto charges at Gobi Terrashi. But Terrashi stops him in his tracks. "I thought you would be a little more of a challenge." said Terrashi. "Oh well. I guess I'll end this now. HAINIKAZE!!." Terrashi hits Naruto with his perfected Hainikaze, slamming Naruto into the ground, but not killing him. Terrashi then returns to his normal state and said, "Alright Sasuke finish him now with the Chidori." "Why not the Rasenhi?" asked Sasuke. "Because since the Rasenrai grinds and burns it doesn't cut as well," said Terrashi. "And second you are going to need to save your chakara because after this you're going up against Godaime Hokage." "What!!!" exclaimed Sasuke. "Why did you think I fought Naruto instead of you?"asked Terrashi "Fine. Chidori!!" screamed Sasuke. Sasuke's Chidori pierces Naruto and goes through him killing him. Sasuke then achieved the Mangekyou Sharingan."Alright," said Terrashi, "it's time to go after Godaime Hokage." They make their way to The Hokage Mansion where they meet Tsunade. "Terrashi, Sasuke you have betrayed the village. You both are now considered S-Ranked Criminals. Now I will destroy you." said Tsunade. "Alright, Sasuke lets try out that Mangekyou Sharingan of yours." said Terrashi. "Right," said Sasuke, "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke sent Tsunade to the world known as Tsukuyomi where the creator controls everything. Unfortunately Sasuke didn't have enough chakara to keep it up and render Tsunade unconscious, but it still severely wounded Tsunade. "Now Sasuke, finish her." ordered Terrashi. "Right, Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu." said Sasuke. With that Sasuke defeated Godaime Hokage. "We are going to go back to the cave for the night." said Terrashi. "Then we will hunt for Akatsuki. Once that happens we shall have our revenge."

Sasuke and Terrashi search for Akatsuki for years without avail, but after three years they find it. "I guess they change the location of their hideout after Orochimaru and I left the group". said Terrashi. "lets head in Sasuke." "Right." said Sasuke.

Terrashi and Sasuke enter the headquarters of Akatsuki cautiously, but to their surprise no one was there. "They must all be on missions", said Terrashi. "this work quite well for us. We can prepare for them now." However, the leader was still their hiding from them until everyone else came back. "All Akatsuki members return to the headquarters. It seems that we have some very wanted pests here by the names of Uchiha Terrashi and Sasuke. We shall meet outside our headquarters are enter together." the leader say to everyone. One by one all the Akatsuki members arrive outside their headquarters. The members of Akatsuki enter their hideout and search for Terrashi and Sasuke. They find them in what Akatsuki calls the "training room", it is a large empty room, which is perfect for sparing. The Leader tells them, "All of you but Itachi and Deidara will fight Terrashi. Deidara can handle Sasuke. And you Itachi shall wait here with me to finish off Terrashi if necessary."

The seven members of Akatsuki face Terrashi and prepare for battle. Terrashi then creates six kage bunshins. Terrashi and his bunshins charge at the seven with amazing speed thanks to Terrashi's power up because of his training. They each preform the Shishi Rendan on the the seven men, they were unable to dodge it and were out cold. With Sasuke and Deidara, Deidara started out by sending his clay explosives at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it and countered with a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, which hit Deidara. "Hey Sasuke show Itachi your new doujutsu," said Terrashi. "Good idea," said Sasuke. "Mangekyou Sharingan!!!" Sasuke activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and uses it on Deidara. Sasuke defeats Deidara with that attack. "Well, looks the powerful Akatsuki is down to its last two members, Itachi and his leader." Terrashi said. "Which one of you is first." "Ill go." said Itachi.

Terrashi and Itachi faced each other ready to begin. Terrashi uses Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to create three Kage Bunshins but hid quickly so it seemed like he only created two. Terrashi's clones uses Kuchiyose: no Jutsu and summons three dogs surrounding Itachi. The clones jump on the the dogs and creates a Rasenhi. The dogs charge at Itachi, knocking him up into the air and the clones hit him with the Rasenhi, knocking him up higher. During this the clones are saying, "U-CHI-HA." The real Terrashi appears above Itachi and punches Itachi in the face, slamming him into the ground. Terrashi then creates a Rasenhi and hits Itachi with it. At that moment Terrashi yells, "Terrashi Rendan" Itachi used a substitution technique right before Terrashi hit him with the Rasenhi, so he survived the attack. "Terrashi do you really think you can beat me, you couldn't even save the clan." "SHUT UP ITACHI!!!!!!!!" Terrashi activates all five of Gobi's tails. Terrashi uses Gobi's fire tail to send a stream of fire more powerful than any Uchiha technique at Itachi. Itachi manages to dodge some of it, but his right arm is burnt badly. Terrashi uses Gobi's earth tail to create hundreds of giant jagged spikes, Itachi dodges them as they shoot from the ground. Terrashi uses Gobi's water tail to shoot tons of water from his mouth, soaking Itachi and the rocks. Terrashi then uses Gobi's lightning tail to shoot electricity through the rocks, which then electrocute Itachi and cause double the damage because of the water. Itachi falls to the ground nearly dead.

"All that is left is the boss," said Terrashi. "You may have been able to beat the rest of Akatsuki, but I'm on a whole other level than them," said the Leader. He charges at Terrashi, with speed that Terrashi could not even see with his sharingan, and punches Terrashi in the face, knocking Terrashi back a long distance into the wall. Terrashi used all the power that Gobi had to charge at the Leader and attack, but the leader was still too quick for Terrashi and easily countered. "Alright Sasuke, let's tryout that new technique we have been working on," said Terrashi. "Fine by me," said Sasuke. Sasuke and Terrashi each created two Kage Bunshins and then hid so it looked like they only created one each. Each Kage Bunshin does a Kuchiyose no Jutsu, the Terrashis summon two gaint dogs and the Sasukes summon two giant snakes. The bunshins jump onto the summon and create a Rasenrai. The summons charge the Leader, while the bunshins yell "U-CHI-HA". The summons knock the leader into the air and the bunshin knock him up higher with their Rasenrai. "Is this the only thing you can do? It's the exact same thing you did to Itachi, now the next attack will be from above." And as the Leader thought Terrashi came down toward him with a Rasenrai however, as he is about to counter he notices that the real Sasuke is coming at him with a Rasenrai yelling "SASUKE". The Leader doesn't have time to dodge them both and is hit by both of them. He then begins to fall to the ground, Terrashi hits the Leader with a Hainikaze. The Leader begins to fall to the ground much quicker, Terrashi falls along side him and attacks him with a Shishi Rendan while yelling "Terrashi Rendan". The fight was ended, the leader was still alive, but Terrashi and Sasuke were out of chakara and unable to finish him. The Leader grabbed the rest of Akatsuki and they barely escaped with their lives.

However, for Terrashi the consequences of this battle were much worse than they were for anyone else. Because Terrashi had used so much of Gobi's power, Gobi was almost dead, and since Gobi was the only reason Terrashi was still alive, Terrashi was almost dead. As Terrashi lay on the ground dying in front of Sasuke, he tells Sasuke to go to where he lived before he met Itachi, there lies a scroll containing every jutsu ever created at that time. "Sasuke go back to Konoha, tell them that I had you under my control and that now I am dead. Do what you can to convince them that everything that has happened was my fault. Hopefully they will believe you and allow you back in. I do not want you to live the life I have lived, full of loneliness and abandonment. Meet someone, have a family and continue our line. And one day through your line I shall return again to this world, hopefully there will be someone like you at that time. However, more important than my return is the you...survive..." Those were Terrashi's last words. He died at the age of 521 on the day of his birth, what would become September 30th.

Sasuke did as Terrashi told him and returned to Konoha. Sasuke never fit in well there through the rest of his life. He did find a wife and had a family as Terrashi wished. Some of Sasukes descendants are still around today.

Sasuke followed Terrashi's wished and had a family and many descendants. However, as time went by, mankind lost the power of shinobis and were unable to preform powerful taijutsu and were not able to preform ninjutsu or genjutsu at all. The place in the body where chakara shrunk and became known as the adrenal glands, so occasionally people would get a little power from chakara to increase speed or concentration; however, it wasn't enough to allow to preform anything a basic shinobi could do. On September 30, 1991, exactly 1472 years after Terrashi's death, one of Sasuke's descendants were born. Little did this child know that he was really Terrashi reborn.

The child, named John, had a life somewhat like Terrashi did, in a way. He was somewhat of an outcast, he didn't fit in with other people sometimes, and was somewhat of a loner. His brother acted in someways like Madara, but this child wasn't nearly as cruel or merciless. At this point in time a man named Masashi Kishimoto had found ancient journals of the shinobi of old and created a TV show out of it. Terrashi ofcourse watched the show without realizing that it was about his past. However, Terrashi was never mentioned in the show, because Terrashi had hid all evidence of his existence. John grew up somewhat normally, nothing that even hinted that John was really Terrashi ever happened to him until he was 15. When he was in his school at some assembly, the members of Akatsuki appeared out of nowhere and took everyone in the school hostage. They threatened to kill everyone if he didn't come down to them. He had no idea what was happening because he had no idea of Terrashi's existence. The members of Akatsuki keep calling him Terrashi and he has no idea why. "Why are you calling me Terrashi, that's not my name?" That just confused Akatsuki because they didn't know that John didn't know who he was.

Itachi stepped forward and said, "If you can't remember than I will just have to beat Terrashi out of you, consider this payback for last time." Itachi then begins to beat up John but Itachi was far to fast for John to dodge or counter. But then he somehow dodges Itachi punch, which makes a big hole in the wall. He had regained his sharingan, John realized what had happened and peered into the depth of his soul. "Terrashi if you are there please come out and help me defeat Akatsuki." Terrashi knew it was his responsibility to help him, so he let himself be absorbed by John and thus becoming whole. Terrashi had now been awakened but he was not at full power because his new body was not adapt to the powers of a shinobi. Itachi tries to punch Terrashi, not knowing that he had awakened. Terrashi blocks Itachi's punch and slams his fist into Itachi, sending him flying across the room into the wall. "Itachi now it's my turn." Terrashi charges at Itachi with incredible speed and attacks Itachi. Even Itachi was too slow to keep up with Terrashi. Terrashi defeats Itachi without breaking a sweat. Then Terrashi says, "Alright which one of you losers is next." The Leader sends all the rest of Akatsuki at Terrashi, but they are all defeated easily.

Terrashi then faces the Leader. "How did you survive after all this time?" The Leader answered, "An immortality jutsu was no problem for us, especially since we were willing to risk anything to defeat you." "I'm honored." Terrashi attacks the Leader but the Leader is still able to defeat him. "Looks like I am going to have to show you my trump card, HAINIKAZE!!!" Terrashi charges at the Leader with his full-powered Hainikaze, but the Leader grabs Terrashi's wrist and stops him from hitting him. Terrashi, however, creates a second Hainikaze in his other hand and hits the Leader with it. The Leader is shot back into the wall. "I did it, I defeated Akatsuki." said Terrashi. Unfortunately Terrashi was wrong, the Leader emerged unharmed. "What!! That's not possible." Terrashi said. "There's only one way to defeat him now, I just hope I have enough chakara. Kuchiyose no jutsu: Edo Tensai." Terrashi attempted to summon Sasuke back from the dead; however, it didn't work. Terrashi said, "What? That should have brought him back, unless...he is still alive. I must send him a signal somehow." Terrashi creates a Kage bunshin and tells it to go onto the roof and create the biggest Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu it can and if Sasuke is near he will see it and come to this location. And Terrashi used the Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon Pakkun, "Pakkun, find Sasuke and bring him here." "Yes, Terrashi." Terrashi tries to fight the Leader the best he can until Sasuke shows up. However, he wasn't doing a very good job of it because the Leader was countering everything Terrashi did. But finally after 20 minutes Sasuke arrived. "Saskue, you're alive!" exclaimed Terrashi. "but how?" "I copied Akatsuki's immortality jutsu when they did it." said Sasuke. "Be careful Sasuke, he is more power than before. He wasn't even damaged by my full-powered Hainikaze." "Terrashi, you have been gone for awhile. Hainikaze is not that big of a deal anymore, observe. Chidori no Faia (One Thousand Birds of Fire)."Sasuke creates what looks like a Chidori but it is made of fire. Sasuke charges at the Leader, but Sasuke is not fast enough and the Leader dodges it. Then Terrashi said, "I have an idea. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Terrashi created two kage bunshins. Terrashi's first kage bunshin uses Katon: Gouka no Jutsu: Kaisou Maru and creates it in the real Terrashi's hand. Terrashi charges at the Leader, the Leader grabs Terrashi's wrist right before he is hit. Terrashi's first clone, who is using its chakara to keep the Gouka no Jutsu going, changes to Gouka no Jutsu: Kaisou Go. That enlarges the Gouka no Jutsu knocking the Leader to the ground. The Gouka no Jutsu returned to Kaisou Maru. The second kage bunshin creates a second Gouka no Jutsu:Kaiso Maru in Terrashi's hand. Terrashi uses the first Gouka no Jutsu to hit the Leader into the air. Terrashi appears above the Leader and punches him in the face, knocking him into the ground. Terrashi then hits him with the second Gouka no Jutsu knocking him further into the ground. With that, Terrashi defeated Akatsuki, once again. However, the Katon: Gouka no Jutsu: Kaisou Maru takes up so much chakara that both Terrashi and Sasuke were almost out of chakara. the rest of Akatsuki picks up their Leader and escapes.

"They escaped again..." said Terrashi. "Sasuke, I know of a place where you can train to become much stronger. It is where I had been training these past 1473 years. It is called Nirvana, that can only be obtained through intense meditation, but I think you can do it." With that Sasuke left ready to become more powerful. The people that were at the school immediately rejected him as a freak. Terrashi then walked out of the room and left the school. He caught up with Sasuke and went home with him. As it turns out, in this time Sasuke had taught his wife the immorality technique, so they lived together. Sasuke explained to her, who Terrashi was and why he was here. His wife, however, was not a shinobi and was no able to do any kind of jutsus. Sasuke and Terrashi trained vigorously for three months in Nirvana, waiting for Akatsuki's return. After the three months Akatsuki assumed that Terrashi was at the same school, so they came back and took the school hostage again. Sasuke and Terrashi heard about it on the news and rushed to the school. They managed to get through the police and into the gym, where Akatsuki was.

Terrashi faced Akatsuki ready to fight. "Sasuke I am going to fight Itachi and the Leader, you can take the rest of them." Sasuke faces off with the weaker ones of Akatsuki and defeats them with his new found power that he gained in Nirvana. Terrashi and Itachi get ready to fight. Itachi uses Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensai to summon a random Uchiha from the dead. Itachi then puts a seal in him that kills her personality, making him a killing machine. He attacks Terrashi, but he can't fight back because he doesn't want to hurt him. "Terrashi, you are much more powerful than him finish him." Sasuke shouted. "I can't, he is an Uchiha and my mission given to me by my father was to protect the innocent Uchiha," Terrashi responded. Itachi then brings him back to his side, where he stabs him and he dies again. "ITACHI!!!!! DIEEEEE!!!! Today is the day that I finish this once and for all! Katon: Himoto no Jutsu(Fire Type: Fire Creation Technique)." roared Terrashi. Terrashi is surrounded by fire that he controls. With every step Terrashi takes fire blasts from the ground. He sends a blast of fire at Itachi, knocking Itachi into the wall. Terrashi sends more fire at Itachi burning him severally. Terrashi pulls out his Uchiha no Ha for the first time ever in battle. "You should be honored Itachi, this is the first time I have ever used this sword in battle. NOW DIE!!" Terrashi stabs Itachi through the middle with his katana, which killed Itachi.

Terrashi then turns to the Leader, with a look of hatred on his face. "I will destroy you." quietly said Terrashi. "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" roared Terrashi. Fire surrounds Terrashi's Uchiha no Ha. "I will destroy you and all your kind with my Katon Kenjutsu(Fire Sword Technique)." said Terrashi. Terrashi swings his fiery Uchiha no Ha at the Leader sending streams of fire at the Leader. "I call this Katon: Katana Rekka no Jutsu(Fire Type: Raging Fire Sword Technique)," said Terrashi. The fire knocks the Leader back but the Leader keeps blocking the attack. Terrashi uses Katon: Katana Rekka no Jutsu continually on the Leader but he kept blocking it. "Damn," said Terrashi, "Father, if you can hear me, please give me your power." The spirit of Hyuuga Uchiha appears next to Terrashi. Uchiha's spirit enters the Uchiha no Ha, which was forged of his bones. The Uchiha no Ha is filled with more power than ever before. Terrashi swings the Uchiha no Ha and uses the most powerful Katon: Katana Rekka no Jutsu he had ever used. The powerful flames were impossible for the Leader to block. The Flames went right through the Leader, which killed him. "Sasuke, finish off the rest of them," ordered Terrashi. "My pleasure," smiled Sasuke. Sasuke killed the last members of Akatsuki. Sasuke and Terrashi then left and were never seen again.


End file.
